character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinx the Timesweeper (Canon)/Squidly
|-|Blinx the Time Sweeper= |-|Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space= Summary Blinx is a young time sweeper and the main protagonist of Blinx the Time Sweeper. As a Time Sweeper, he works at the Time Factory as a defender of time. He and his fellow workers all work to protect the flow of time and stop Time Monsters from wreaking havoc. In his debut game, he is seen trying to stop the Tom Tom Gang from kidnapping the princess of World B1Q64, Lena. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Blinx Origin: Blinx the Time Sweeper Gender: Male Age: Unknown exactly, Described as young and childish Classification: Member of the Time Sweepers, Anthropormorphic Cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master with Sweepers, Acrobatics, Time Stop, Slowing, Fast Forwarding, Reversal with various time abilities, Immunity to temporal warping from opponents, Confusion/Stun Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Vacuum Suction, Water Suction, Sand Suction, Ice Manipulation, Dimensional Storage (Can store up to 15 large objects), Resurrection via Retries, Temporal Duplication and Intangibility with Record, Temporal Forcefield with Fast Foward, Can suck up projectiles and send them back, Explosive Projectiles Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Fought and harmed Juggernaut, who can roll fast enough to generate this much energy) Speed: Athletic Human travel speed with Supersonic combat and reactions (Superior to fellow Time Sweepers, who can react to bazooka fire and barrages of machine gun fire). Supersonic+ with Slow Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human. Class 100 with strongest sweepers (Able to suck up 16 ton weights) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with Sweeper Suction. Tens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A variety of sweepers (Most notably his TS-X7 Supreme Lv.3+), a large amount of Time Crystals, a hefty supply of trash Intelligence: Above Average; Well versed in using high technology weaponry and a master of using time control Weaknesses: His time travel powers do require a specific set of Time Crystals depending on the power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sweepers:' The signature weapon of Time Sweepers. A Time Sweeper is a multi-purpose vacuum cleaner-ish device that is commonly used for sucking up objects for use as ammunition. Upgraded models are capable of shooting explosive projectiles. The Sweeper itself comes in many different versions but the ultimate version used by Blinx would be the TS-X7 Supreme Lv.3+. This model in particular has all the qualities and powers of the previous models. This weapon allows Blinx to ignite the trash he collected and fire it back to burn opponents. *'Rewind:' Blinx uses this power to reverse the flow of time, repairing already broken structures. *'Fast Forward:' Blinx speeds up time twofold. This will cover Blinx in a protective shield. When this shield breaks, the Fast Forward will stop and time will return to normal. *'Pause:' Blinx stops time. Blinx is still able to interact with the environment while time is paused. *'Record:' Record copies Blinx's actions for a set amount of time, plays back, and has a copy of Blinx do exactly what he recorded. He is invincible while he is being recorded, and enemies only see the recorded copy. *'Slow:' Blinx slows down time to half speed temporarily. Feats: *In his fight against the Time Golem, He dodged it's electricity *Able to vaporize a ball of slime with a standard sweeper Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:RainbowDashSwagger